1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new chemical compounds comprising covalent conjugates of glycosaminoglycans, particularly heparins, methods for their preparation, their pharmaceutical compositions and therapeutic uses thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heparin is a sulfated polysaccharide which consists largely of an alternating sequence of hexuronic acid and 2-amino-2-deoxy-D-glucose. Heparin and a related compound, dermatan sulfate, are of great importance as anticoagulants for clinical use in the prevention of thrombosis and related diseases. They are members of the family of glycosaminoglycans, (GAGs), which are linear chains of sulfated repeating disaccharide units containing a hexosamine and a uronic acid. Anticoagulation using GAGs (such as heparin and dermatan sulfate) proceeds via their catalysis of inhibition of coagulant enzymes (the critical one being thrombin) by serine protease inhibitors (serpins) such as antithrombin III (ATIII) and heparin cofactor II (HCII). Binding of the serpins by the catalysts is critical for their action and occurs through specific sequences along the linear carbohydrate chain of the glycosaminoglycan (GAG). Heparin acts by binding to ATIII via a pentasaccharide sequence, thus potentiating inhibition of a variety of coagulant enzymes (in the case of thrombin, heparin must also bind to the enzyme). Heparin can also potentiate inhibition of thrombin by binding to the serpin HCII. Dermatan sulfate acts by specifically binding to HCII via a hexasaccharide sequence, thus potentiating only the inhibition of thrombin. Since glycosaminoglycans (particularly heparin) can bind to other molecules in vivo or be lost from the site of action due to a variety of mechanisms, it would be advantageous to keep the GAG permanently associated with the serpin by a covalent bond.
Covalent complexes between ATIII and heparin have been produced previously; see, e.g., Bjork et al., (1982) FEBS Letters 143(1):96-100, and by Collen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,718. These conjugates required covalent modification of the heparin prior to its conjugation. The product by Bjork et al. (produced by reduction of the Schiff base between the aldehyde of a 2,5-D-anhydromannose terminus of heparin, produced by partial depolymerization of heparin to heparin fragments with nitrous acid, and a lysyl amino of ATIII) had undetectable antithrombin activity. The product by Collen et al. (produced by conjugation of carboxyl groups within the chain of the heparin molecule and lysyl amino groups of ATIII through amino-hexyl tolyl spacer arms) had a random attachment to the carboxyls of the uronic acids of the heparin moiety that might affect the ATIII binding sequence and in fact the specific anti-Xa (a coagulation protease which activates prothrombin to thrombin) activity was approximately 65% of the starting non-covalently linked unmodified heparin (J. Biol. Chem. 257:3401-3408 (1982)). The specific anti-thrombin activity would also be, therefore, 65% or less since both Xa and thrombin require heparin binding to ATIII. The bimolecular rate constant of the product by Collen et al. for inhibition of thrombin was claimed to be comparable to that of non-covalent mixtures of heparin saturated with ATIII (J. Biol. Chem. 259:5670-5677 (1984)). However, large molar excesses of heparin or covalent complex over thrombin ( greater than 10:1) were used to simplify the kinetics, which would mask the effect of any subpopulation of molecules with low activity. Specific antithrombin activities were not given.
In addition, heparin has also been covalently conjugated to other proteins (such as tissue plasminogen activator and erythropoietin) by Halluin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,617), using a similar method to that of Bjork et al. These conjugates suffered from the same problems associated with loss of heparin activity as with the Bjork conjugates. Coupling of heparin to affinity supports via a hydrazine linkage is reported in WO 95/05400. However, the hydrazine group is not commonly found in proteins and other macromolecules, and its incorporation often results in a decrease in biological activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,962 describes heparin and antithrombin III coimmobilized on cyanogen bromide activated agarose. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,016 and 4,990,502 describe the oxidation of heparin with periodate and reduction of the aldehydes so generated.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide covalent conjugates of heparin and related glycosaminoglycans which retain maximal biological activity (e.g., anticoagulant activity) and improved pharmacokinetic properties and simple methods for their preparation. This invention fulfills these and other needs.
This invention provides a covalent conjugate comprising a glycosaminoglycan linked to another species by a covalent linkage wherein the species comprises at least one primary amino group, wherein the species is directly covalently linked via its amino group to a terminal aldose residue of the glycosaminoglycan. Preferably, the covalent linkage is an imine ( greater than Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94) formed between the amino group of the first species and the C1 of the terminal aldose, or the amine reduction product thereof ( greater than CHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94). The glycosaminoglycan is preferably heparin or dermatan sulfate. The amine containing species may be a small molecule, such as a drug or a label, a macromolecule such as antithrombin III or heparin cofactor II, or a solid or porous or semiporous support such as is typically used in affinity chromatography.
The invention also provides novel and mild methods of preparing the above covalent conjugates which retain maximal biological activity. The methods comprise incubating the glycosaminoglycans with the amine-containing species under conditions which allow imine formation between the terminal aldose residue of the glycosaminoglycan and the amine. The imine may be reduced to the corresponding amine or alternatively may be allowed to rearrange under mild conditions (Amadori rearrangement) to an xcex1-carbonyl amine. The invention further provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising these conjugates and therapeutic uses thereof.